


Tale as old as time

by soifweonlyliveonce



Series: Once upon a time [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país muy, muy lejano, en un gigantesco y solitario castillo, vivía un joven príncipe...





	

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí una idea que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, y que, aprovechando la coyuntura, me he decidido a desarrollar. Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a Nuur. No creo que sin ella esto hubiera llegado a buen puerto... El día que escriba una novela de verdad le voy a tener que dedicar un monumento. Nada más. Espero que os guste...

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país muy, muy lejano, en un gigantesco y solitario castillo, vivía un joven príncipe. Vivía solo, salvo por la compañía de sus sirvientes, pues su padres habían fallecido siendo él aún un niño. Sus empleados le querían bien. Le habían visto crecer desde que nació, y era un señor justo, pese a su mal carácter. Era habitual oír sus gritos en todas las estancias del edificio. Vociferaba, tan borracho, que únicamente sus mayordomos, dos hombres que llevaban con él toda la vida, se atrevían a tratar de calmarle. Otras veces, en cambio, reinaba el silencio durante días. El príncipe se había encerrado a pintar cuadros imposibles, y pobre del que, queriendo o sin querer, le interrumpiera.

Una noche especialmente fría, en la que las nubes amenazaban una tormenta de las que se recuerdan durante años, alguien llamó a la puerta del castillo. Se trataba de una mujer, anciana, que pedía cobijo y ofrecía a cambio una rosa de las que vendía de pueblo en pueblo. La mala suerte, o tal vez el destino, quiso que aquella noche, el príncipe hubiera bebido especialmente. Se burló de la anciana, la despreció, puso en duda su sinceridad, y le cerró la puerta. Los sirvientes, asustados, no hicieron nada. Ni siquiera los mayordomos.

Resultó ser que la mujer era una poderosa hechicera. Decidida a darle una lección al insolente muchacho que le había agraviado de semejante modo, lanzó una maldición sobre él y los habitantes del castillo. Todos ellos quedarían convertidos en muebles vivientes, y el príncipe, en la bestia que le había mostrado ser. Durante los siguientes quince años, todo permanecería invariable. Transcurrido ese tiempo, la rosa que le había ofrecido comenzaría a marchitarse. Cuando cayera el último pétalo… el príncipe moriría y todos los cambios serían permanentes. El castillo quedaría encantado para siempre. A menos, por supuesto, que el príncipe aprendiera a amar, y fuera correspondido.

***

Pasaron los años, despacio para unos y demasiado rápido para otros. La comarca olvidó enseguida la historia, que pasó a ser una leyenda, y el castillo se convirtió en el recuerdo de una familia noble caída en desgracia. Poco le importaba a la gente. Los ricos caen todo el tiempo, pero ellos nunca se levantarían.

No demasiado lejos del castillo, había un pueblo. Apenas era un pueblo, de pequeño que era parecía más una aldea. Tenía su plaza y su fuente, su librería y su campanario. Y en una pradera, suficientemente cerca como para considerarla parte del pueblo, pero suficientemente alejada como para conservar la privacidad de sus habitantes ante el afán cotilla y chismoso de la mayoría de sus vecinos, había una casita. En ella vivía un hombre con sus dos hijos, mellizos.

A ella la llamaban Cosette. A él, Enjolras. Tenían 22 años, y ambos tenían el cabello del color del trigo maduro y los ojos del color azul de los glaciares. Pero allí se acababan todas sus semejanzas. Donde Cosette era cariñosa, Enjolras era distante. Si a ella le gustaba trasnochar para ver las estrellas, él prefería levantarse temprano y que el amanecer le sorprendiera trabajando.

Cuando comienza nuestra historia, la familia llevaba poco tiempo ocupando la cabaña. Los dos hermanos frecuentaban habitualmente el pueblo. Enjolras estaba interesado en cómo vivía la gente, en sus problemas, y en cómo el ayuntamiento los solucionaba. Tenía alma de líder, aunque se esforzara en negarlo. A Cosette, en cambio, le interesaban los libros, las flores y los niños, con los que jugaba todas las tardes cuando acompañaba a su hermano.

Cuando regresaban a casa y se sentaban con su padre a la mesa para cenar, ella contaba las aventuras que había vivido, y él, las nuevas injusticias que iba descubriendo.

―Papá ―decía―, no te haces una idea de lo que tiene que pagar el hijo del carnicero para quedarse con el local. ¡Pero si ya lo pagaron sus padres! Tiene que haber alguna manera de conseguir que…

―Y Mireia va a tener un niño, y me dejará cuidar de él y enseñarle a leer y a montar sobre su burrito, ¿no es fantástico, papá? ―le interrumpía su hermana.

El padre sonreía y asentía a ambos. Él mismo tenía sus propios proyectos para la villa que les había acogido.

En el pueblo también había rincones oscuros. En uno de ellos, un grupo de reconocidos delincuentes, liderados por un tal Thenardier, se escondían de la justicia. A oídos de Thenardier llegó la noticia de la llegada del curioso trío, e inmediatamente trató de sacar provecho de la situación. Tal vez tuvieran algo que le pudiera interesar.

Así que la vida pasaba con tranquilidad. Un buen día, el padre de Enjolras y Cosette tuvo que dejar la comodidad de su hogar para acudir a un juicio que tenía lugar en el pueblo vecino. El hombre había adquirido fama de sabio y prudente en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí, y las autoridades requerían su consejo. Tras asegurar a sus hijos que volvería a casa antes de que cayera la noche, partió a lomos de Gervasillo, su caballo.

Pero a veces los planes no salen como desearíamos. La lluvia y el viento comenzaron poco después de que abandonara su hogar, y no cesaron en todo el día. Durante unos pocos metros, el camino transcurría junto a una ladera que, debido al mal tiempo, se derrumbó parcialmente sobre él, bloqueándolo. Cuando el hombre llegó a ese punto en su trayecto en su camino de vuelta, no tuvo más remedio que dar un rodeo para poder llegar a su destino. En ello estaba cuando un trueno especialmente potente asustó a su caballo, que se encabritó, le derribó y huyó al galope. El hombre, dolorido por la caída, creyó atisbar entre los árboles, sobre la ladera, la silueta de un castillo.

Sopesó sus opciones. Estaba demasiado lejos de su pueblo como para aventurarse a ir andando, tan cerca como estaba la noche. En el caballo, además, llevaba enganchado su manto. Su única opción era, por tanto, buscar en el castillo un lugar donde pasar la noche, y reemprender la marcha al día siguiente.

Comenzó a caminar, y, en menos de lo que esperaba, se encontró llamando a la puerta. Como nadie contestó, y la puerta estaba abierta, entró.

***

Hacía tres días que la puerta principal permanecía entornada, sin que nadie osase entrar ni salir por ella. El amo lo había prohibido, antes de encerrarse en su habitación con una botella y un lienzo en blanco bajo la garra derecha. Hace tres días se habían cumplido quince años desde que la bruja les maldijera.

Joly suspiró y sus agujas temblaron, lo que le hizo estornudar.

―Espero no haberme constipado… ― murmuró, aunque en el fondo era consciente de la ridiculez de lo que estaba diciendo. Era un reloj. En teoría no podía constiparse. Estaba pensando en si en la práctica sería posible o no (todo apuntaba a que no), cuando un sonido le sobresaltó. Alguien acababa de abrir la puerta. Pasos. Alguien había entrado.

―¿Hola…? ―la pregunta del extraño resonó en el recibidor vacío― ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Inmediatamente, Joly sintió un calor familiar tras de sí. No le hizo falta girarse.

―Debe de haberse perdido en el bosque, pobre hombre.

―Silencio. A lo mejor se va.

―¿Hola? –repitió el hombre, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía frío.

―Ni una palabra, Bossuet. Ni una palabra ―susurró Joly.

El recién llegado miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera escuchado voces, pero enseguida concluyó que había sido su propia voz, devuelta por las paredes de la gigantesca entrada en la que se encontraba. Al fondo, una escalera parecía invitarle a subir.

―No querría molestar ―continuó, hablando a las sombras― pero mi caballo se asustó, y me tiró, y necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

―Pobre hombre ―dijo de nuevo Bossuet― Ten un poco de corazón, Jolllly.

―Bossuet no…

―¡Por supuesto que es bien recibido, monsieur! ―exclamó Bossuet, haciendo caso omiso de las recomendaciones de su compañero.

El hombre se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, confuso. No veía a quién podía pertenecer aquella voz, así que agarró el candelabro que reposaba en una repisa junto a él, y extendió el brazo para que su luz iluminara un poco más lejos.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se preguntó si estaría perdiendo vista, o realmente la penumbra ocultaría a algún habitante del castillo.

―Yo, monsieur ―le contestó el candelabro, agitando los brazos. Efectivamente, pudo comprobar que un rostro se adivinaba en el centro de la rama principal del objeto. Sin poder evitarlo, lo soltó. El candelabro emitió un gemido al chocar contra el suelo, mientras un reloj de sobremesa se acercaba dando saltos hacia él.

―Te he dicho que no tendrías que haber dicho nada. Cabezón.

El caballero no salía de su asombro.

―¿Es que tú también hablas? ―le preguntó al reloj. Éste se mostró muy ofendido.

―Por supuesto que sí ―repuso, indignado, ayudando al candelabro llamado Bossuet a levantarse―. René Joly, para serviros, monsieur―añadió, haciendo una reverencia.

―Ultime Fauchelevent ―contestó el hombre, convencido de que había perdido la cabeza.

―Monsieur Fauchelevent ―intervino Bossuet ―.Entró pidiendo cobijo para pasar la noche. Muy bien, lo ha encontrado. Acompáñeme. ¿Quiere cenar algo?

―Bossuet qué haces. No le hemos preguntado al amo. ¡¡Bossuet!! ¡Al sillón del amo, no!

Pero Bossuet ya había conducido al hombre a un cómodo sillón orejero y cubierto con una manta (el hombre podría jurar haber oído a la manta ronronear y envolverle ligeramente, pero prefería no pensarlo; seguro que estaba febril y todo cobraba sentido al día siguiente).

Se organizó un gran revuelo. El reloj,  trataba de mantener el orden mientras todo el mobiliario dela sala, incluido el fuego de la chimenea, se esforzaba por acomodar al inesperado invitado.

Pero, como bien se temía el buen Joly, tanto jaleo no podía pasar desapercibido por mucho rato. En sus aposentos, el amo del castillo despertó de su siesta. Todavía con la mente embotada con el alcohol, y enfurecido por ver interrumpido su letargo, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rugiendo.

El castillo pareció congelarse. Los muebles volvieron a quedar inmóviles, a excepción de Joly y Bossuet. La manta se hizo una bola y Fauchelevent tembló en su asiento. Estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas, pensaba. Comenzó a levantarse, dispuesto a disculparse con el señor. Pero entonces él entró en la estancia.

El amo del castillo no era un hombre, como el anciano había supuesto. Era una mole de al menos dos metros de alto y otro de ancho, todo músculo, y completamente cubierto de pelo. Sus dientes eran tan grandes que no podía cerrar completamente la boca, sus ojos estaban desenfocados por la ira y sobre su cabeza se enroscaban dos cuernos. Tanto sus manos como sus pies eran garras, grandes en consonancia con el resto de su cuerpo. El hombre tuvo que contener un grito de horror.

―¿¡Quién es este!? ―exclamó la bestia―¿¡Y quién os ha dado permiso para dejarle entrar!?

Su voz era ronca, gutural. Parecía provenir de otra época. A Fauchelevent le sorprendió incluso que mostrara algún parecido con el habla humana.

―Estaba perdido, buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, no podíamos dej…

―¡Cállate, Joly! ¿Es que no os acordáis de lo que ocurrió la última vez que abrimos la puerta a alguien! ¡DIJE QUE NUNCA MÁS QUERÍA VER A ALGUIEN ATRAVESANDO ESA MALDITA PUERTA!

―Señor… ―carraspeó el invitado, levantándose, ya algo repuesto de la impresión― si tanto os molesta, puedo irme. No quisiera importunar.

El monstruo se giró hacia él. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, le agarró de la ropa y le alzó por los aires.

―Tú… Tú vas a arrepentirte de haber entrado aquí. Y como no quiero que nadie atraviese esa puerta… no vas a volver a pasar por ella. Te pudrirás en alguna mazmorra, hasta que me harte de ti y te dé de comer a los perros. O mejor aún. Hasta que te almuerce yo ―esbozó una sonrisa torcida, si a aquella mueca se le podía llamar sonrisa, mientras, todavía llevándolo por los aires, le cargó escaleras abajo. Nadie podría decir con total certidumbre en ese momento si hablaba en serio o solo bromeaba.

Abajo, todo era más ocuro. Solo la luz de Bossuet permitía al anciano ver algo del lugar al que era transportado con tan poca gentileza. El monstruo abrió la `puerta de una celda y le arrojó dentro. El hombre dio con sus huesos sobre un montón de paja húmeda.

―¡Esperad! ―exclamó en cuanto se vio libre de las garras― ¡No podéis encerrarme así! ¡Tengo que volver a casa, mis hijos…!

La bestia se volvió hacia él, desde la entrada de la celda, de nuevo con ese intento de sonrisa amenazadora dibujada en sus facciones.

―No los verás nunca.

Cerró la puerta de la celda en el momento en que el anciano conseguía alcanzarla. El hombre siguió gritando mientras el amo, el reloj y el candelabro desaparecían escaleras arriba.

***

En el pueblo, Enjolras y Cosette aguardaban intranquilos el regreso de su padre. La noche había caído hacía horas, y ambos tenían miedo de que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Cosette tenía la mesa preparada, la cena al fuego, todo preparado por si el hombre entraba y tenía hambre. Enjolras paseaba nervioso por el pequeño comedor, vestido todavía por si tenía que salir corriendo en algún momento de la noche.

―Debería ir a buscarlo ―murmuraba entre dientes cada poco rato.

―No tienes caballo y ya es de noche. Espera un poco más, seguro que regresa pronto ―contestaba Cosette, pese a que a cada minuto que pasaba, era más acuciante la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido en el camino.

Así que Enjolras reanudaba su paseo. De pronto, los hermanos oyeron un ruido en el exterior de la casa. Un relincho. Era Gervasillo, que acababa de llegar. Enjolras prácticamente atravesó la puerta para llegar junto al caballo.

―No está herido, sólo asustado… ―determinó tras examinar al animal. Cosette le observaba desde la puerta.

―¿Y papá?

―Tal vez se haya caído ―contestó su hermano, montando sobre el caballo ― iré a buscarle. No nos esperes despierta, tal vez se haya hecho daño y tengamos que pasar la noche fuera. Le dije que era demasiado mayor para esto…

Cosette corrió dentro de la casa para buscar su capa. Corriendo todavía, volvió a salir con ella en la mano y se la puso a él sobre los hombros. Le puso también un paquete en la mano.

―Abrigate, todavía no ha dejado de llover del todo. Toma. Tan solo es un poco de pan, pero dáselo a papá en cuanto le encuentres, le sentará bien. Y ten cuidado.

―Gracias. Vuelve dentro, y trata de dormir ―era su forma de decirle que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de todo.

Gervasillo relinchó de nuevo. No quería volver a adentrarse en el bosque durante la tormenta. Enjolras le palmeó el cuello.

―Vamos, amigo ―le murmuró al oído―. Llévame dónde le dejaste…

Como si le hubiera entendido, el animal comenzó a trotar en dirección al bosque.

***

―Pero amo. No debería haber reaccionado así.

―Dejadme en paz los dos y haced vuestro maldito trabajo.

La tormenta comenzaba de nuevo a arreciar.

***

El castillo pareció temblar cuando, por segunda vez aquella noche y en los últimos quince años, alguien llamó la puerta. Tres golpes secos. Ninguno de los habitantes se atrevió a respirar, pero la bestia estaba alerta. Vigilaba desde un rincón del pasillo, oculta entre las sombras pese a su tamaño. Entonces, la puerta se entornó.

Coincidió con un relámpago, y aquello hizo que el nuevo visitante pareciera envuelto en un aura mágica, poderosa y casi de divinidad. Entonces se escuchó el trueno y se rompió el hechizo. El joven sólo era eso, un joven, cansado y empapado, con el sombrero de su padre en la mano.

―¿Hola? ¿Papá? ¿Alguien?

Extrañado tanto por el hallazgo de un castillo del que jamás había oído hablar, como por el silencio que reinaba en el mismo. Nadie le contestaba. Recorrió el castillo, empezando por arriba, y bajando, sin dejar de llamar a su padre.

En la cocina, la tetera se fregaba afanosamente, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de disculpar el comportamiento de su amo.

―¡Ponine! ―exclamó una taza, acercándose a ella a saltos.

―Qué quieres, niño.

―¡Ponine! ¡Hay un muchacho en el castillo!

―¿Qué? No digas tonterías, Gav.

―¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Es la verdad!

―Calla y ven al agua. Hoy no te has bañado.

Enjolras siguió avanzando.

En el comedor, un candelabro y un reloj discutían.

―Ha sido culpa tuya. No debiste dejarle entrar.

―Claro, las culpas todas a Bossuet. Bossuet el tonto,  como siempre.

―¿Papá? ―resonó en el pasillo.

El reloj mandó callar a Bossuet con un gesto autoritario.

―¿Has oído? ¡Es un muchacho!

Bossuet ya se alejaba de él para seguir al chico. Enjolras seguía llamando a su padre, y el candelabro sonrió para sí. Hizo chocar uno de sus brazos contra la piedra que marcaba el inicio del tramo de escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras del castillo. El rubio se giró automáticamente, esperanzado.

―¡Papá! ¿Estás ahí?

Bossuet descendió por las escaleras. El muchacho, al ver la luz moviéndose, pensó que era su padre, o alguien que le llevaba hasta él. Se apresuró a seguirle.

―Qué extraño ―murmuró, al pasar por delante de una repisa sobre la que descansaba un viejo candelero de latón ― juraría que había alguien.

Justo entonces oyó una tos.

―¡Papá! ―ya no preguntaba. Ahora estaba seguro. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarlo tras la puerta de una celda.

―¡Enjolras! ―le contestó el hombre, para terminar de aclarar sus dudas― ¿qué haces aquí? Debes irte, inmediatamente.

―No, no sin ti. He venido a buscarte. Cosette y yo estábamos preocupados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te ha encerrado aquí?

El hombre extendió las manos a través de los barrotes, para alcanzar sus manos.

―Hijo mío, vete. Aléjate todo lo rápido que puedas.

―Pero estás helado. Tengo que sacarte…

―¡Vete! No hay tiempo de explicaciones, no mires atrás…

Enjolras iba a contestar cuando una garra surgida de la nada le arrancó de las manos de su padre.

―Haz caso al viejo. ¡Largo de aquí!

―¡Enjolras! ―gritó el hombre.

―¡Suélteme! ―gritó Enjolras, tratando de zafarse del agarre. En el forcejeo, pudo girarse y ver el rostro de su captor. Lo que vio le llenó de espanto. Aquello no era humano, ni siquiera animal. Era una mezcla grotesca de ambos. La bestia le devolvió la mirada, y Enjolras no pudo evitar fijarse en el brillo verde de sus ojos ―¿Quién eres? ―susurró, tratando de enmascarar su temor.

―El amo de este castillo. Y ahora, vete.

―¡No sin mi padre!

―Idiota testarudo. Tu padre es mi prisionero. No va a abandonar jamás este castillo.

El joven sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él.

―¿Tu prisionero? ¿Qué leyes ha incumplido? ¿Con qué derecho le retienes? Hace años que ni la monarquía ni los nobles tienen ningún poder sobre los ciudadanos, ¡no puede retenerle!

El monstruo le miró, acercándose peligrosamente. Tanto, que el muchacho podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

―Estate agradecido de que no te retengo a ti también…

―¡No! Suéltale. Me iré con él, o no…

―¡Nunca!

Enjolras, frustrado por la injusticia de la que su padre era víctima, le miró. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la bestia.

―Entonces, seré yo quien me quede. Quieres un prisionero. Bien, ese seré yo. Deja marchar a mi padre y yo ocuparé su lugar.

El amo, que ya comenzaba a emprender el ascenso, se giró de nuevo hacia él.

―¿Harías eso por tu padre? ―su voz sonó distinta. Más suave, más humana.

―¿Le dejarás marchar? ―replicó el chico, apretando los puños y tratando de ignorar los gritos de su padre, que le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que volviera a casa.

―Sí ―fue la respuesta del monstruo, tras unos segundos. Avanzó despacio, hacia la luz. Su voz volvió a sonar terrible ―, pero te quedarás para siempre.

Enjolras pudo entonces observarle. Trató de mantenerse firme, que su voz no temblara. Ante él, el señor del castillo se mostraba plenamente erguido. Sus cuernos ensombrecían su mirada, haciéndola incluso más terrible. Iba prácticamente desnudo, apenas vestido con unos pantalones rotos y una capa vieja. Todo su pelaje estaba sucio, descuidado. Pese a la altura del ser y a la capa en la que se envolvía, no podía disimular que su columna estaba torcida, quedando él encorvado. Se preguntó si le dolería. Su mirada, desde luego, reflejaba dolor.

―Sea ―contestó, sin mirar a su padre.

La bestia gruñó, lo rodeó y sacó a su padre a rastras.

Mientras se lo llevaba, sin darle tiempo a despedirse, Enjolras cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la celda. Los gritos del anciano implorando por su hijo resonaban haciendo eco contra las piedras del viejo edificio.

***

Como mejor se pasan las noches tormentosas es en una taberna. La pequeña aldea contaba con varias, pero una de ellas se había convertido en el centro indiscutible de la vida social. La regentaba el matrimonio Thenardier, por lo que era un secreto a voces que el lugar también acaparaba la mayor parte de la actividad criminal.

Uno de los que con más frecuencia visitaba el lugar era Montparnasse. Se trataba de un joven apuesto, elegante, creído y prepotente, que se había puesto al servicio del dueño del mesón. Era el que llevaba la voz cantante de un grupo de delincuentes, y lideraba el grupo junto con otro de quien nadie había visto su rostro, su nombre, ni oído su voz. Simplemente, le llamaban Claquesous.

El grupo bebía y brindaba a la salud del patrón, hasta que, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Todos quedaron en silencio. En la entrada, el anciano que acababa de ocupar con sus dos hijos la cabaña del claro, se apoyaba con dificultad en la puerta.

―Ayuda ―fue lo primero que dijo ―le tienen…

―¿Quién tiene a quién, viejo? ―le contestó Montparnasse. Sonreía sin tratar de ocultarlo.

―¡A mi hijo! ¡Esa bestia le tiene prisionero! Tienen que ayudarme…

―¿Bestia? Vaya. Parece que el viejo ha perdido la cabeza definitivamente, ¿eh, compañeros?

El viejo en cuestión cruzó la taberna para agarrar a Montparnasse por las solapas de la chaqueta.

―¡No estoy loco! Vino a buscarme a mí, al castillo. Era una bestia, un monstruo. Un animal gigantesco.

―¿Cubierto de pelo? ―intervino Babet, otro de la cuadrilla.

―¡Si!

―¿Con un hocico horroroso?

―¡Exacto!

―¿Y cuernos?

Toda la taberna estalló en carcajadas. Toda, salvo por Thenardier. Para quien le conociera era fácil adivinar que algo andaba maquinando. Y Montparnasse le conocía bien.

―Vaya a casa, abuelo. Ha bebido demasiado ―le cortó antes de que respondiera a la última pregunta. Le empujó con suavidad hacia la salida.

―¡No estoy borracho!

―Lo que usted diga. Mañana iremos a ver qué tal se encuentra ¿de acuerdo? Hala. Buen viaje, tenga cuidado ―cerró la puerta dejando al asustado caballero en el exterior.

Cuando se volvió, Montparnasse fue directo a la cocina. Thenardier había vuelto a sus labores y preparaba carne picada, ayudado de su esposa y observado por Claquesous.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó el joven― ¿qué tramas ahora?

―Veo que sigues tan perspicaz como siempre. Bien. Vamos a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

―¿Vamos? ―dijo la esposa.

―Vamos ―continuó él―. Sabía que había visto a ese hombre en alguna parte, y ya recuerdo dónde y por qué. No es quien dice ser… Y tengo el modo perfecto de hacerme con su fortuna.

―Si es más pobre que las ratas.

―No te dejes engañar, amigo mío.  Pronto os contaré mi plan. Querida, acércame la pimienta.

―No queda.

―¿Y ese bote negro?

―Aceite de ayer.

―Querida, acércame el aceite de ayer.

***

 Tal vez trascurrieron sólo unos pocos minutos, pero para Enjolras fueron horas. Su vida, sus sueños. Todo acababa de terminarse. Tal vez pudiera matar a la bestia… pero no. Descartó el pensamiento. Al menos, su padre estaría a salvo, con su hermana. Oyó voces que se acercaban, así que se levantó. Ya no tendría libertad, pero nunca podrían quitarle su dignidad.

―¡Muchacho! ―escuchó la voz de la bestia ― Ven. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

―¿Mi habitación? ―todo su arrojo se esfumó con aquellas palabras― Creía que…

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí abajo con las ratas? Tú mismo.

―¡No! Quiero decir…  Una habitación estaría bien.

―Me alegro.

Enjolras tuvo que apretar el paso para mantenerse cerca de la bestia, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas. El castillo se le antojaba amenazador, lleno de sombras y recovecos. Sabía que su miedo era irracional, pero caminando detrás de un animal con inteligencia humana, Enjolras se temía que tendría que revisar su concepto de “racional”.

―Amo… ―susurró la vela― Dile algo ―la bestia emitió un gruñido exasperado, pero se volvió hacia Enjolras.

―El castillo es ahora tu hogar. Mis sirvientes están también a tu servicio. Puedes ir a cualquier estancia, excepto al ala oeste.

―¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?

―Hay que está prohibida.

―¿Por qué?

―¡PORQUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDA!

El silencio volvió a cernirse entre ambos

―Invítale a cenar… ―escuchó Enjolras que susurraba el candelabro.

―No quiero cenar ―murmuró el muchacho.

La bestia se giró hacia él, enfurecida.

―Cenarás conmigo. A las 7. No es un ruego.

―No.

―Pues te morirás de hambre.

―Pues de acuerdo.

―Bien.

―Bien.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta roja.

―Dormirás aquí. Si quieres bajar a cenar, sigues invitado. Pero nadie te traerá comida aquí hasta que no vengas al comedor conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Enjolras le miró, pero no dijo nada. Entró en la habitación y le cerró la puerta al monstruo en las narices. Oyó su rugido, pero no se amedrentó. Prefería morirse de hambre a doblegar su voluntad ante un tirano.  Escuchó también al candelabro tratando de aplacar la ira de su amo, pero las voces se apagaron antes del final de la conversación.

―A mí nadie me da órdenes ―murmuró, tirándose encima de la cama.

―Ah, querido. ¿Día duro? ―dijo la cama. Enjolras se levantó de un salto.

―Pero… ¿qué?

Era una cama con dosel, y un rico cabecero, en el que, si uno prestaba atención, podía adivinarse un rostro. El rostro entonces volvió a hablar.

―Encantado de conocerte, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que ya has conocido a otros muebles parlantes así que te agradecería que te ahorraras los gestos de sorpresa. Hace siglos que no hablo con nadie, y apreciaría mucho una conversación civilizada.

―Courfeyrac, no atosigues al muchacho ―dijo otra voz en la habitación. Enjolras miró alrededor, cada vez sintiéndose más mareado.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso?

―Déjalo. Sólo es un viejo escritorio cascarrabias ―dijo la cama, que por lo visto se llamaba Courfeyrac.

―Somos de la misma época.

―Cállate ya, Combeferre. Yo soy  mucho más elegante.

Enjolras no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Yo soy Enjolras. Encantado de conoceros.

No había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y un carrito con una tetera y una taza entraron en la habitación.

―¿Le apetece al invitado un poco de té? ―dijo la tetera.

―De hecho… Preferiría café ―contestó el chico.

―Y yo preferiría no ser una maldita tetera, qué le vamos a hacer. Volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

―¡Éponine! ―dijo el escritorio, mientras la cama se reía a carcajadas― Sé comprensiva con el chico.

―Conmigo nadie ha sido comprensivo nunca, así que se siente. Sobrevivirá.

Sin que el propio Enjolras fuera consciente, había comenzado a sonreír. No entendía qué le estaba ocurriendo, o cómo podía ser posible todo aquello , pero de alguna manera sabía que todo era real.

―Has demostrado mucho valor, Enjolras ―dijo el escritorio.

―Supongo, pero lo he perdido todo.

―No te preocupes, muchacho. Todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás.

―Ejem.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde Joly se atusaba las agujas.

―Bien ―continuó el reloj― ahora que tengo su atención… La cena está servida.

―No voy a bajar a cenar ―contestó Enjolras.

***

La bestia paseaba delante del fuego, inquieta.

―Por qué es tan lento.

No se refería solo a la cena.

―Amo… ―dijo Bossuet.

―¡Le he dicho que bajara! ¿¡Por qué no está aquí!?

―Ten paciencia.

―¡No tengo de eso!

―Deberías… ¿No has pensado que tal vez él sea quien logre romper el hechizo?

―¡Claro que sí! No soy tan estúpido.

―¡Perfecto! Entonces, os enamoráis, y ¡bum! Se rompe el hechizo.

―No. No va a ocurrir así. Él es… y yo…

―¡Pues esfuérzate, por una vez en tu vida!

La bestia enseñó los colmillos.

―Bossuet… ―gruñó, amenzador.

―Puedes empezar por ponerte algo elegante. Esa ropa es… No es, en realidad. Puedes seguir por ser educado con él. Pregúntale qué le gusta, qué no le gusta. Haz que se sienta cómodo contigo, que aprenda que no eres tan burro como aparentas. Así enamoré yo a…

―Ejem ―carraspeó Joly desde la puerta. La bestia se alzó, en una postura casi regia.

―¿Cómo que ejem? ¿Dónde está el chico?

―¿Qué chico? ¿Chico…? ¡Oh! El chico.  Pues, en realidad… En estos momentos… Es gracioso, sí. En caso… Tal y como está la cosa… No va a venir.

El rugido consiguiente se escuchó en todos los rincones del valle. La bestia salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación que había cedido a Enjolras. La golpeó tres veces.

―¡Creí haberte dicho que bajaras a cenar!

―No tengo hambre ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo desde el interior.

―Te he dicho que si quieres comer, deberás hacerlo en el comedor. Conmigo. Por mucho que te repugne la idea. ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡O derribaré la puerta!

―Señor… ―dijo Joly― Tal vez esa no sea la mejor manera de… Ya sabes…

―Ganarse su afecto ―continuó Bossuet.

―No iba a decir eso, pero sí. Eso.

―¡Me lo está poniendo muy difícil!

―Compórtate. Vamos. Con delicadeza. Educación.

La bestia suspiró.

―Estimado… Apolo ―dijo, a falta de un nombre mejor por el que llamar a su invitado― Sería para mí un tremendo placer que me acompañarais en la cena.

―Por favor ―añadió Bossuet.

―Por. Favor.

―No. Y mi nombre no es Apolo.

―PUES MUERE DE HAMBRE, NIÑATO CONSENTIDO ―explotó finalmente el anfitrión. Golpeó la puerta una vez más, y huyó del lugar, a refugiarse en el único lugar del castillo en el que nadie salvo él podía entrar.

El ala oeste era más pequeña de lo que su nombre parecía hacer indicar. Se componía de un pasillo, que llevaba a unas escaleras. Las escaleras ascendían en el interior de una torre hasta una pequeña habitación. En ella sólo había una pequeña mesa de café, y, sobre ella, una rosa, cubierta con una campana de cristal. Junto a la rosa, un pequeño espejo de mano. La bestia se acercó, y, dirigir una mirada a la flor, agarró el espejo.

―Muéstrame a Apolo ―susurró.

El objeto emitió un tenue brillo verdoso, y su superficie se curvó hasta mostrar la imagen de Enjolras, sentado en el escritorio, mirando por la ventana.

―Dale una oportunidad, Enjolras ―le decía Courfeyrac.

―No. No quiero tener nada que ver con él. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no tengo por qué ser amable con mi captor. Y no sé por qué vosotros lo sois. Es obvio que estáis explotados por él. Trabajáis todos los días… ¿Tenéis vacaciones alguna vez?

La bestia apartó el espejo. Lo dejó bocabajo en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las zarpas.

“A quién quiero engañar” pensó. Estaba claro que nunca lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y pensar que justo cuando había perdido la esperanza, su presencia le había abierto la posibilidad de permitirse soñar de nuevo. Un joven que se entregaba voluntariamente por su padre. Si alguien tenía amor en su interior suficiente como para enseñarle a creer en él, ese era el joven Apolo. Enjolras, ese era su nombre. Pero el muchacho le odiaba y él no sabía cómo hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él mismo también se odiaba.

La bestia rio, si es que su gruñido podía interpretarse como una risa. Quién lo habría dicho. Resulta que al final, su invitado y él sí que tenían algo en común.

En ese momento, la rosa perdió un pétalo.

La noche ya comenzaba a terminarse cuando Joly entró con una bandeja de comida, que dejó junto a la cama de Enjolras.

***

Al día siguiente, Enjolras se dedicó a explorar el castillo. Aunque Joly y Bossuet se esforzaron por distraerle del ala oeste, consiguió despistarles, y sus pasos le encaminaron hacia una habitación sombría. Estaba llena de lienzos. Las pinturas mostraban paisajes, retratos. Todas eran hermosas, y todas estaban destrozadas, rasgadas por garras, o enmarcadas con maderas astilladas.

 Otra sala llamó su atención. Esta estaba vacía, salvo por una mesa y una rosa. Enjolras se acercó despacio. Era la rosa más roja que había visto nunca, aunque ya había comenzado a marchitarse y algunos de sus pétalos reposaban sobre el mármol de la mesa. El tallo era verde brillante, y no le había cortado las espinas ni las hojas. La belleza de la flor le cautivó. Pensó en cuánto le gustaría aquella rosa a su hermana, y sintió la necesidad de acariciarla. Quitó la campana que la protegía, pero, cuando tendía la mano para rozarla, una sombra le quitó la luz que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la sala. La bestia.

El monstruo le miraba con sorpresa y terror.

―¿Qué haces, Apolo? ―susurró.

―Yo… ―casi tartamudeó el muchacho― estaba explorando el castillo, y vi la flor, y…

―¿Y? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber hecho? ―el miedo se notaba en la voz de la bestia, pero cada vez se enmascaraba un poco más tras la ira, mientras le arrebataba la campana y volvía a colocarla sobre la rosa― Largo de aquí.

―Pero… Yo no quería causar ningún daño, solo…

―¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Enjolras le tomó la palabra. Echó a correr, sin mirar atrás, mientras escuchaba al monstruo destrozar cosas tras él. Llegó a su habitación, cogió la capa y bajó al recibidor, dispuesto a marcharse.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó Bossuet.

―Lo siento, sé que prometí quedarme, pero… No puedo. Decidle a la bestia que lo lamento.

Y, sin añadir nada más, abrió la puerta principal y siguió corriendo. No tardó en perderse en el bosque. Enjolras se maldijo por lo estúpido que había sido. Había nevado durante toda la noche y no lograba reconocer los caminos.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando  oyó un ruido entre los árboles. Temiéndose que fuera la bestia, se encaró hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido.

―Sé que estoy incumpliendo mi promesa, pero prefiero morir ahora que permanecer encerrado contigo, y no vivir en absoluto. Así que aquí me tienes. Mátame, si tanto te he enfurecido buscando mi libertad.

Pero lo que acechaba entre las ramas no era esa clase de bestia. El bosque respondió a Enjolras con el silencio. Probablemente, sólo habría sido el viento, pensó el chico. Suspiró. Se  sentía estúpido. También hambriento, porque no había tocado la comida que le habían dejado en la bandeja, pero, sobre todo, se sentía solo. Pensó en su padre, y en Cosette, y trató de continuar avanzando. Pero de pronto, volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que antes, y en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que no había sido el viento.

Un lobo surgió de la oscuridad y saltó hacia él. El muchacho gritó y buscó con qué defenderse, pero solo encontró una rama. De algo hay que morir, pensó. Los animales le rodearon, relamiéndose ante la perspectiva de una presa fácil. Cuando el primer lobo saltó, Enjolras levantó la rama y consiguió acertarle. El animal cayó con un gañido, pero él no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por su pequeña victoria. Un segundo lobo mordió el palo y consiguió hacerlo pedazo. El tercero, le agarró de la capa y consiguió tirarle al suelo.

Enjolras volvió  gritar, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Mientras el animal le ahogaba tirando de la capa, otro se acercó hacia él, amenazador. Gruñía y enseñaba los dientes, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio, que trató, sin éxito, de defenderse a patadas. De pronto, cuando ya el lobo estaba sobre él, una fuerza lo arrancó de su pecho. Una mole de pelo marrón que estranguló al can con sus propias garras, y después lo arrojó lejos.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Enjolras. No tuvo tiempo de nada más. Lo que quedaba de la manada saltó sobre él al unísono, y la bestia aulló al sentir los colmillos atravesando su piel. Rodó sobre sí mismo para tratar de quitárselos de encima, pero ninguno parecía ceder. Finalmente, consiguió arrojar a dos de ellos contra los árboles, y el resto decidió que era un buen momento para emprender la retirada.

La bestia miró de nuevo a Enjolras. Su expresión todavía era fiera por la lucha que acababa de librar, pero comenzaba a tornarse en otra de preocupación. Estaba cubierto de sangre a causa de los numerosos mordiscos y arañazos que había recibido, y al comprobar que el otro había salido indemne, le flaquearon las piernas y cayó al suelo. Enjolras se encontró corriendo a su lado, solo para comprobar que estaba inconsciente.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho? ―murmuró. No obtuvo respuesta.

Tras quitarse su capa, la puso sobre sus hombros. Enjolras sabía poco de medicina, pero lo suficiente para comprobar que la bestia no sufriría daños si lo movía. Lo incorporó, y trató de levantarle. No había caído en la cuenta del peso de la criatura. Afortunadamente para él, el movimiento espabiló a la bestia.

―¿Qué…? ―un gemido de dolor cortó su pregunta.

―¿…hago? ―la terminó Enjolras― Cargar contigo.

―No podrás.

―¿Prefieres que te deje aquí?

―No…

―Pues echa una mano. Pesas demasiado ―zanjó el chico. La bestia le hizo caso, y caminó junto a él con paso tambaleante, demasiado cansado como para replicar.

El castillo les esperaba con las puertas abiertas, y con muchos de los sirvientes asomados, esperando a verles volver, al menos a uno de ellos. Al comprobar que eran dos figuras las que avanzaban hacia las puertas, todos suspiraron con alivio. A una mirada de Enjolras, Joly desapareció en busca de agua y vendas para atender al señor del castillo. Bossuet les condujo al salón principal, donde el fuego central ardía con especial calidez. Enjolras ayudó a la bestia a acomodarse en su sillón.

―Mira cómo estás. No tendrías que haber venido a por mí. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La bestia se encontró en un aprieto. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Simplemente, cuando Bossuet le dijo lo que había ocurrido, que Enjolras había huido, echó a correr en su busca.

―El bosque no es seguro ―terminó por decir, con la voz incluso más ronca de lo habitual― podría haberte ocurrido algo.

En ese momento entró un carrito, acompañado por Joly, con todo lo necesario. Lo dejó junto al muchacho y fue a reunirse con Bossuet en una esquina. La tetera y la pequeña taza también habían acudido al rincón.

Enjolras se inclinó sobre la palangana y humedeció el trapo, mientras la bestia comenzó a lamerse las heridas.

―¡No hagas eso! ―le recriminó Enjolras. La bestia le gruñó, pero eso no le hizo amedrentarse― Déjame ver ―insistió. Alargó la mano para alcanzar su brazo, en el que tenía un corte especialmente feo― ¿me permites? ―murmuró, antes de rozarle.

Dudando, el paciente extendió el brazo. Enjolras rozó la herida con el paño y la bestia profirió un aullido y trató de apartarlo, pero el otro lo había agarrado con firmeza.

―¡Deja de moverte! ―exclamó, enfadado― Tan grande y tan poderoso.

―¡Me haces daño!

―¡Si dejaras de moverte, no te lo haría!

―¡Si no te hubieras escapado, todo esto no habría pasado!

―¡Si no me tuvieras retenido en contra de mi voluntad, no habría tenido que escaparme!

―¡No deberías haber ido al ala oeste!

―¡Y tú deberías controlar tu genio!

Los cuatro observadores contemplaban la escena, atónitos. El joven se estaba atreviendo a desafiar a la bestia. El reloj y el candelabro se miraron, sonriendo. Bestia y muchacho estaban muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, desafiándose mutuamente. Contra todo pronóstico, fue la bestia quien cedió primero.

―Hazlo rápido ―gruñó, extendiendo de nuevo el brazo. Enjolras sonrió satisfecho, y reanudó su tarea, con total concentración. El monstruo no apartó la mirada de él.

―Por cierto… -comenzó de nuevo Enjolras. Carraspeó y alzó la mirada para volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes antes de continuar― gracias por salvarme la vida.

La bestia parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

―De nada.

***

―La muchacha estuvo a nuestro cargo ―iba diciendo Thenardier. La noche era fría, y todo el grupo estaba reunido en una pequeña salit― durante años. Él es un preso fugado… Sabía que me sonaba su cara cuando llegaron, pero está confirmado. El caso es que al cambiarse de identidad, ha logrado una gran fortuna. Ahora que el chico se ha ido a vivir su vida…

―Podemos amenazar al viejo con acusarle del secuestro de la chica si no paga… ―continuó Montparnasse ―sin miedo a que el niñato intente impedirlo.

―Exacto.

―Me encanta.

―Lo sé.

En casa del anciano, la alegría había desaparecido junto con Enjolras. El hombre había dejado de hablar desde que había vuelto de su aventura. Se culpaba de lo ocurrido.

―Le he fallado a tu madre ―le decía a Cosette cuando ella trataba de consolarle.

La chica, por su parte, se había recluido en casa a cuidar de su padre. Echaba de menos a su hermano, y no sabía cómo podía ayudar.

―Iré a bsucarle ―dijo un día―. Tal vez yo pueda razonar con la bestia.

―Tú no vas a dejar esta casa. Iré yo, traeré a Enjolras y nos iremos a otro lugar, donde no le encuentren.

―Pero…

―Nada de peros. Mañana mismo irás a la biblioteca, y buscarás qué castillos hay en la región. Pienso recorrer todos, uno a uno si hace falta.

―De acuerdo, papá.

 

 

 


End file.
